cindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent Woman Ending
The Independent Woman ending is the result of successfully becoming the head of the house. To do this, choose to re-take the residence when prompted and successfully carry out a plan to do so. Linked below are four separate foolproof guides that will gain you all of the variants of this ending. It would be near impossible to list every possible combination of the variants, so I have simplified it to four simple guides that will unlock each variant in the Ending Viewer section of the Rewards menu. This way once you have unlocked them all, you can view each ending and mix and match variants via the viewer. If you wish to play through the game with a different combination of variants than listed in one of the four guides linked below, you will need to follow and combine the directions/choices listed under "Variants" for how to unlock each specific variant. For example, if you wish to play through the game to gain the ending with the Broken Carmosa, Wise Host, Sisterly Hate, and Loves variants, you will need to befriend Perrault and discover the forged invitations but choose to relent at the end, make choices listed under "pro smart", be mean to both sisters, and spend time with Tobias/flirt with him. By combining variant requirements like this, you can mix and match endings. Be advised, however, I do not think a playthrough of every combination of variants is possible, because many choices made throughout the game are contradictory. If you want a foolproof method to gaining each of the variants, use the guides linked below. Refer to this page for personality variants choices (aka "good"/"bad"/"smart", "pro tobias", "pro carmosa", etc.). Linked below are the guides to unlock every variant of the Independent Woman Ending: * Carmosa's Support, Wise Host, Sisterly Love, Loves Prince * Broken Carmosa, Good Host, Connection With Sophia, No Love * Carmosa Poisoned, Quiet Life, Connection With Gloria, Loves Perrault * Carmosa Imprisoned, Ironhanded Host, Sisterly Hate, Loves Tobias Variants Carmosa's Fate 1. Carmosa's Support: Be on good terms with Carmosa, and solve her financial troubles. Follow the shady character and then ask Tobias about him. Finally mention the problems to Carmosa when given the option. 2. Broken Carmosa: Discover the forged invitations. When dealing with the shady character, appeal to his morals if Cinders is good, ask about the connection to Carmosa if Cinders is smart, or threaten him if Cinders is bad. Also, you must befriend Perrault in order to learn about the will. When given the choice, choose to look for the will. Then when prompted at the end, choose to relent. 3. Carmosa Poisoned: Be on good terms with Carmosa, but do not learn about the forged invitations or money problems. 4. Carmosa Imprisoned: Discover the forged invitations. When dealing with the shady character, appeal to his morals if Cinders is good, ask about the connection to Carmosa if Cinders is smart, or threaten him if Cinders is bad. Also you must befriend Perrault in order to learn about the will. When given the choice, choose to look for the will. Then when prompted at the end, choose to go through with it. Cinders' Personality 1. Good Host: Be kindhearted. (be a "good girl") 2. Ironhanded Host: Be mean, selfish, and cynical. (be a "bad girl") 3. Wise Host: Be intelligent. (be a "smart girl") 4. Quiet Life: Fail to be kindhearted, mean or intelligent. (To do this, fail to achieve enough points in bad, smart, or good girl; to do this balance the points between all three.) Relationship with Sisters 1. Sisterly Love: Be nice to both sisters and solve Carmosa's problems. (be "pro gloria" and "pro sophia") 2. Connection With Gloria: Be nice to only Gloria, and do not attempt to arrest Carmosa. (be "pro gloria") 3. Connection With Sophia: Be nice to only Sophia, and do not poison Carmosa. (be "pro sophia") 4. Sisterly Hate: Be mean to both sisters, or arrest Carmosa. Love Interest 1. Loves Tobias: Spend time with him, flirt with him when given the opportunity, accept his offer of a date. Afterwards, kiss him or if Cinders was bold enough in her pursuit of him, she can invite herself to his house for the night. The option to date him won't appear if he doesn't like you enough. (be "pro tobias") 2. Loves Perrault: Do not attempt to arrest Carmosa. Meet with him at every opportunity, and openly flirt with him. When he invites Cinders to the lake, choose "How about me?" and if all goes well, she will seduce him. (be "pro captain") 3. Loves Prince: Earn Carmosa's support (do not attempt to arrest or poison her) and tell Perrault you are interested in the Prince during the finale. Choices involving relationships with others (love interests, sisters, Ghede/Fairy) and Cinders' personality do not matter. The choice during the second conversation with Perrault at the inn in which you can say "Tell me about the Prince" also doesn't matter. You can choose to say "Tell me about yourself" to Perrault and still earn the "Loves Prince" variant. Simply choose "interested" for the final choice. 4. No Love: Fail to make Tobias, Perrault, or the Prince fall in love with Cinders. Category:Endings Category:Independent Woman Ending